True love never dies
by CharlotteAmbroseMoxley
Summary: Was Dean Ambrose really over his first love? The girl that knew everything about him, after 6 years the feelings was as strong as ever. But he played as if he moved on the moment she left. When Romy walks back into his life after 6 years is getting her back as easy as he can remember?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story. Please enjoy and review so I can have more ideas for the next chapter:D

Bobby, Sarah: Sami's Parents

Angela, Patrick: Romys Grandparents

This story is about our Jon Moxley and his first love Romy Tomkins. When Jon thought all the feelings he had for Romy had all disappeared, they all came flooding back when her mother married Vince McMahon, And since she was in the biggest girl group in the world.

Jon's POV;

There she was, just standing there in the referee uniform, After all these years she was still the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Just when I thought the feelings had died all them years ago when she went back to England, they all came flooding back and I was by far heart broken again.

It all started 11 years ago when...

"Hi, My name is Romy" She said with the sweetest English accent ever.

" I...I'm.. I'm" He began hesitating.

"Speechless?" Romy chuckled as she started to become more red.

"Jon, His names Jon, And my name is Sami, its lovely to meet a beautiful such as yourself" Sami piped up and spoke for Jon as he had all of a sudden became shy, He wasn't to blame she was so beautiful, Romy wasn't wearing any make up, she didn't need it because she was naturally beautiful.

"What brings you to Ohio?" Jon finally had the courage to speak, But still not making any eye contact with Romy.

"My mother is originally from here, And I got into a bit of trouble back in England, my parents have finally had enough of my violence and bad attitude, so they sent me here, to live with my grand parents." Romy said with the biggest smug look on her face.

She was just the girl next door, But Jon see her in another light, He wanted something with this girl.

"she's violent, my type of girl, long beautiful brown hair, that just draped over her shoulders, Stunning light blue eyes, They are so light that its like she doesn't actually have any colour in her eyes.." Jon thought, as he finally plucked up the courage to finally look at Romy.

Jon, Romy and Sami had all spent the day together by the lake where Jon and Sami always use to sit with all there friends, and do crazy stuff.

Was Romy finally going to be the only girl Jon could let into his life, He didn't like his mum, He lived with Sami and his parents, and have been living there for the last 2 years, But Romy was something else and nothing was going to get in the way of Jon and this girl... And he meant NO ONE.

….

That night after a fantastic day Jon and Sami walked Romy back to her grandparents house, she didn't have far to go as they lived next door to Sami's house.

"Thank you for walking me back, I'm still new to the area, I would have only got myself lost." Romy said angelically said as she held her arms out for a group hug. The boys huddled together for the group hug, When they all was interrupted by Sami's mother opening the door to Romy's grandparent house.

….

"You have finally all meet each other" Announced Angela, Romy's grand mother was by far amazing, she was a perfect neighbour and was great to the neighbourhood, To Jon she was a god, He looked up to Angela, she was the mother figure he never had growing up. Patrick, Romys grand father was even better, He always took Bobby, Sami and Jon fishing whenever the weather was perfect for it. Romy must have came from a wonderful family if her grandparents were this amazing.

…..

Months had past, Romy and Jon was starting to get close, She told him things about her that not even her best friends Vicki and Holly new about her, He told her everything about himself, All the shit and all the happiness that happened in his life.

She had a screw loose, she was a violent young girl, she was nuts, But that's why she liked him because she was like a female version of him.

She enjoyed everything he liked, The wrestling .. Wrestling .. And more wrestling, That's all they liked.

Both Sami and Jon started to get ready for Romy's birthday today, Jon was sure today was the day he was going to her about this feelings he has had for her since the day he meet her.

Romy's POV;

I heard a loud bang on the door, I knew it was him.. Jon.. it was him defiantly, He has really started to grow on me these last couple of months, from the day we meet, I always new he could be the one I spend the rest on my days with, Sounds silly I know but my mum meet my dad when they was 17 same goes for my Grandparents, This could be me and him forever. Romy walked to the door, As she became nearer reaching up to the handle the butterflies grew stronger and they seemed to be more active in her stomach.

"HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ROMY" They both shouted as I screamed because they both seemed to make me jump out of my skin.

"THANKYOU" I shouted back as we all started to chuckle.

"where are your grandparents?" Jon asked as they all walked to the lounge.

"Gone out for the next couple of days, Its there anniversary and my granddad wanted to take my nan to some fancy hotel for a couple of nights, so this house is free for the next couple of days" she couldn't have said that any better with that big smile on her face, but knowing Sarah and Bobby would be checking on her all the time kind of disappointed her a bit.

…..

The night ran smoothly as you planned, 2 amazing friends, Scary films and Snacks.

Sarah and bobby both ran through the lounge and scared the living crap out of us all.

"Sami can you help us with something, it might take a while but would you be a darling and help us?" Sarah exclaimed as she switched the light on and we all closed our eyes taking our tine to adjust to the light.

Sami quickly got up and paused the film "don't press play until I get back dudes, Got it?" He said joking about as he walked out the house to help his parents with something.

Jon sat there and stared at you because he knew this was the right moment for him to tell Romy about his feelings. Romy moved to face him, when Jon grabbed her face and planted the sweetest passionate kiss on her lips, when they finally released from the kiss the biggest smile came across her face.

"I've wanted to do that since the day we meet Romy, You are amazing, you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I.. I.. I think.. I think I love..." Romy quickly planted another kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Jon, I just never thought you felt the same way about me the way I feel about you, you know things about me that not even my own friends know about me."

Jon quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, and they passionately kissed, he was quick to have her on her back as she started undressing him and moaning against his lips, she was just as aroused as he was, this was the moment she was going to loose her virginity, and what a better way to do it, with a boy she has lustred over since the moment she laid eyes on him. The tables were quickly turned when he started undressing her kissing each part of her nude body as he went down.

"Are you ready?" Jon said In the sexiest way possible

"I'm a virgin Jon, But I have been ready for you since the day I laid eyes on your handsome face."

They looked Into each others eyes as he slowly inserted him self into her, He didn't go to fast as he didn't want to hurt her.

Romy only love in her eyes as he ripped through her virginity, she was about to experience her first orgasm as he became faster but not too rough, he knew he couldn't last that long. They both became breathless as they climax at the same time.

It was a dream come true for them both as they passionately kissed again as they got dressed knowing Sami would be back soon.

This was it, this was her life right there, He was perfect, He was everything she ever wanted from life... To fall in love, and that exactly what she had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

Francesca/ Joey; Romy's parents

Weeks had past since Romy and Jon both revealed their feelings and there intimacy together, Everyone now knew about the loved up couple, Romy's grandparents were over the moon.

XxxXxxX

" _Your not going to believe this Francesca" Both Angela and Patrick screamed down the phone to their daughter._

"_What's Romy done now?" joey announced. _

_Angela rolled her eyes at her husband as she heard the disappointment in her son in laws voice._

"_joey joey joey, your little girl hasn't done anything bad, She has only gone and fallen in love with the towns bad boy." Patrick announced as he let out a chuckle. _

"_That's wonderful.. Right? What's this boy like then mum?" Francesca asked happily but seemed nervous at the same time._

"_Francesca, He is a darling, He is Sami's best friend, and lives with Bobby and Sarah next door. He reminds me of Romy a lot, Both seem to have a screw loose but when it comes to then ones they love, they are angels, He calls me nanna. Helps us all out if we ever need help. Enjoys wrestling, so there's a catch for Romy as we all know she is obsessed with the bloody thing, When you fly out next month you will defiantly meet him, He is always with Romy, they both seem to be joined at the hip at the moment." Angela exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face. _

"_He sounds a treat, As long as he treats my princess like a angel then we will defiantly get on." Joey laughed down the phone. _

"_Anyway mum I have to be off, I will call back later to talk to my princess,Lot of love and cuddles, Cant wait to fly out next month." Francesca said down the phone._

"_Good bye Fran, Good bye Joey"_

XxxXxxX

Jon and Romy had been together for 3 years now and they had practically spent every single day together, Everyone loved Jon. Everything was going right for the pair, Romy was on tour with him for CZW and things were looking up for Romy, she was due to leave to go back to England in 2 months for 3 months to get her career started of as a singer. Her best friends Vicki and Holly would always fly out to were ever they was in the country to perform for the wrestlers. But was Romy going to leave on such a sweet note.

"Romy promise me you are going to come back for me?" Jon sat on the end of Romy's bed with a sadden look on his face.

"Jon, How many times am I going to tell you, I'm coming back, i'm only going for 3 months."

"but that's too long, I don't want to be away from you for that long." Jon grabbed and pulled Romy into a long hug.

"Jon you always said to me, you have to make sacrifices to enjoy the things you love, I love singing and I love my girls, but most importantly I LOVE YOU." Romy announced as she started to raise her voice.

"I better go but Romy, I love you to and I will always love you." he bent down and pecked her lips before walking away. Romy grabbed his arm and pulled him back for the most passionate kiss they both have ever had with each other.

The 2 months past so quickly and Romy was due to go back to England tomorrow, Was Jon going to be able to cope, What would he do?

"Romy, we need to talk" Jon said as they both walked to the lake.

"of course, what's the matter?" Romy grew more worried when she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"your going away tomorrow, for 3 months, I personally don't think we should carry on together, Long distance isn't going to work, but as much as I love you, I think its for the best, But as soon as you come back we should try and make it work again."

" YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME JON, AFTER EVERYTHING, WE'VE HAD IT ALL IT WAS ALL PERFECT." Romy was beyond angry, She cried angry tears, the man that promised he would never leave her, Was leaving her because she was going away for a while.

Romy sat up the whole night and cried, she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Are you ready to leave Romy?" Patrick said as he caressed her shoulder.

She nodded and put her jacket it when she headed out the front to be greeted by Sami and Jon standing there.

"Going to miss you buddy, you better come back" Sami said as he hugged his friend.

"Going to miss you to dude," she hugged back, holding back the tears.

Romy hugged Jon, "I love you Romy" his whisper made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I love you to Jon" Romy said breaking the hug and wiping away the tears that finally got released from her eyes, just when she thought there was no more tears left to cry, He was sure to make her cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

….. 7 years later,

Things had started looking up for everyone. Jon was finally in WWE but went under the name of Dean Ambrose. Romy was in the biggest girl group in the world. Romy's mother Francesca moved over to America shortly after divorcing her father. She was now married to Vince McMahon. Romy always saw it as a good thing because she knew within time she would run into Jon again.

"Stephanie, I'll make you a deal... If we get a number 1 for our new single then I'll take part in the charity WWE event" Romy announced with a sneaky look on her face.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah, You are by far the best step sister ever." Stephanie said hugging Romy.

"Besides Romy if you do this, I will make sure you are Refereeing a match with the shield." Paul said winking at Romy.

Romy couldn't help but sigh and smile at the same time.

Was Dean sure to remember who she was? Would he hate her or like her? Who knew but she wanted to do it more than anyone thought.

Ever since Francesca married Vince, Romy had been around a lot more just so she could try and get back in contact with Jon, she couldn't deny she still loved him, and he still loved her.

"_They are taking over the world, The Dolls have done it again another number 1."_Dean couldn't help but smile when he heard the radio presenter declaring the girls 10th American number 1 as he listened to it in the car on the way to the charity event tonight, just thinking and hoping that she would be there, but that he would find out tonight.

"OMG..WE DID IT AGAIN." Holly shouted as the girls hugged with all the people they work with everyday.

Romy was shortly interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Well done chicken legs" Said Paul

"Thank you ogar" Romy joked with Paul

"You know you made a deal with Stephanie, so I will see you in about 2 hours, and bring your best trainers, you Refereeing tonight."

"Shit,I completely forgot about that, But I will defiantly be there, so see you soon" Romy quickly put down the phone.

"Good luck tonight Romy, And use protection when you bump in to Jon again" Vicki said giving her friend a hug and running off to catch up with Holly and the band.

It only took Romy 10 minutes to get home before she quickly jumped in the shower, as much as she tried hiding and lying about the fact she would be seeing Jon tonight, She was more excited. Romy was quick in the shower and didn't even bother with her hair, She quickly got dressed and done her make up lightly remembering that's the way Jon liked her, Little or no make up at all.

The drive to the arena was only 30 minutes as the charity event was in Tampa. Romy was quickly greeted by her step father and mother at the back gates, Vince and Francesca both gave Romy and very large and expensive bottle of champagne to finish of her evening after the show.

"You know Jon.. Well Dean has been asking how you are lately." Francesca said with a smerky smile on her face.

"Mum, I don't want to know, me and him are finished, I was over him a long time ago."

"Don't give me that shit Romy, Your song, I still, was clearly about him, I know you still love him, is that why I caught you googling him at my house the other day, and you face when he comes on the screen, you cant deny anything you still love him." Francesca was holding back what she thought any more.

Romy started crying knowing her mum was more that right.

"I miss him mum."

"I know you do." pulling Romy in for a hug, when Wade Barrett came out.

"Romy why are you crying, you should be happy you have a number 1, AGAIN." Wade said why rubbing Romy arm.

"I am these are happy tears man." Romy said faking a smile.

They all walked in, this was the moment she was to face Jon after 7 years, The thought made her want to cry, run and hide, Could she do it?

Romy went into get her hair done first, she didn't want her make up done. Once her hair was done and the curls were falling loosely she was quick to move to get dressed and ready for tonight.

Romy made her way to the catering when stood in the door way just glaring at Dean, He was standing there staring back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Just stood there, Staring at each other.

Romy tried so hard to fight back the tears, but she failed.

"I cant do this." Romy said as she walked out the door wiping away the river that was now flowing down her face.

"Romy" Dean said running after her.

Francesca watched as Dean left the room going after Romy, Knowing the heart break she was feeling for her daughter, She knew exactly how it felt loosing your first love. She went through it her self when her and Joey got divorced.

"Romy" Dean whispered as he put his hands on her shoulder

"Jon, I cant do this, its been 7 years and I love you more than ever, seeing you there just made all the feelings come back, I became so unlucky when you left me, your my good luck charm."

"Romy, I love you too, I never stopped loving you, seeing you then just broke my heart... I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know how you want me to act... we cant just get back together, a lot has happened in 7 years... you promised me Romy."

"I promised I would come back when we was together.. You left me that's why I didn't come back. What's the point of going back to a place if nothing was there for you any more. Jon did you think everything was going to be normal again, it's been 7 years god sake."

"Romy I'm so sorry, Words can't explain how sorry I am, I'm sorry I ever broke your heart, but I also destroyed mine in the process." he had said wiping away the tears from Romy's face.

"Jon well I mean Dean I'm sorry too." Romy said while finally looking into Jon's eyes.

"You know within time, I would love everything to go back to Romy&Jon I loved them." Swallowing down a chuckle.

"so do I... So do I"

They both hugged it out and made there way inside. The charity event had Ring of honour, CZW,TNA and WWE competing against each other.

Romy was refereeing a few matches.

"Introducing our celebrity special guest referee Romy Tomkins."

The first match was between Adam Cole and Austin Aries. Romy always watched the Indy wrestling and new it was like de ja vu watching these 2 against each other.

Adam Cole quickly got the 3 count, before walking out the ring they both hugged Romy.

…..

the night was finished and Romy was about to leave when she was stopped by Dean's lips on hers.

"Looks like we are going to see each other a lot more than expected." Dean said with his forehead pressed up against her.

"What do you mean?"

"I over heard your manager talking to Vince and they are both playing for you all to come on tour with us" he said.

This is what she needed, to be with him and he needed to be with her. This was the perfect chance for them both start where they left off.

The next couple of days Romy and Dean spent together, Doing adult stuff... Sex, the sex was good. Always was and it always will be.

"Romy, please be mine again." he said innocently

"I was always yours Jonathan"


End file.
